dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Indoctrination
>Kenzie:(Hurting from being chewed on by large rats) Hey Slim, lets turn in our rat tails and get out of the rat hunting business, I'm getting tired of eating them. >Slim:(Sore but pleasantly full from eating charred rats) You sure about that? This doesn't seem to be such a bad gig, and rat tastes a heck of a lot better than some of the things we've been eating lately. >Kenzie: Yeah, pretty sure, we've had to visit the clinic to get rid of the infections pretty much every time we've come back out, let's turn in the tails and let some other slagger get chewed on, and while we're at it maybe we should tell them about that freaky magic using dredge. >Slim: (Shrugs) Sure, what harm can it do? On the way to turn in their tails a good looking woman approaches wearing clean uniform style clothes with a vaguely familiar symbol neither of the boys recognize immediately. "Hello, I'm Mayline, You must be Slim and Kenzie, I recognize you from Peter the guards description. Do you have a some time to hear a proposition, maybe while I get you some nurti-meals?" Slim and Kenzie nearly fall over each other in excitement at the thought of something besides poorly cooked rats for a meal and quickly agree. Mayline offers the boys and their friends that aren't present at the moment positions as altar boys for the temple of Danblas. After convincing the boys that it simply meant they would get to stay at the temple compound and would have meals provided in exchange for maybe the occasional chores they reluctantly agreed. After getting settled in at the Temple Slim and Kenzie decide to go finish their previous chore of turning in their rat tails. As Kenzie and Slim are turning in their tails they mention the magic using dredge and are immediately arrested and questioned about this Dredge and how it used magic and if they somehow were involved.(more to come) ___________________________________Cyan's Jurnal____________________________________________ 04 OCT 3303 Finaly another week done. My required schooling is done and now I can focus on my favorite subject. Nothing left for me from Kenzie... thats odd he generaly checks the drop oftain. I hope they made it out of the sewers. I will check on them after I get back from my trip. Con'ed the troop leader into letting me tag along out of town. 05 OCT 3303 OMG! I got it to light up when I touched it, I think I can do more next time I get out. Unfortunatly its going to be a bit harder into going along. One of LT. Lockhearts men was eaten by... well I have no idea what it was but I don't even know how to describe it. All I heard was a terrible scream, I wont forget it. peirced my soul and rats and snakes will never scare me again. It was big and i ran towards me, I thought I was dead but then it veered off and ran at the trucks. The solders shot their guns but nothing worred, It happened so fast it picked up a Troll gruns like he was a rag doll and drug him off. LT. Lockheart screemed a retreat and we loaded up and came back to town..... It was a verry quiet ride home. 06 OCT 3303 Well I found them and not supprising they got arrested! Not sure if I can help them out. Pritty much a no tolorance when you deal with dredge filth. I hear he used magic, I will have to descreetly inquire about that. Peter owes me a solid favor I did help his son pass his entry exam for school. Category:Law Vs Chaos